Advance Screening Attendance
This page is to confirm attendance of hunters at the March 16th screening of Repo Men, as posted here: http://www.wiredinsider.com/repomen/?p=1194. There will apparently be information pertinent to the hunt shown during ONE screening. We need eyes in every market! Please mark yourself under the screening you've signed up for. Keep in mind that only the first five hunters to sign up in each market will be able to attend. 3/15 screenings Boston MA * Regal Fenway * 201 Brookline Ave Orlando FL * AMC Altamonte Mall 18 * 433 E. Altamonte Dr. 3/16 screenings Atlanta GA * Regal Atlantic Station * 261 19th Street NW Ste.1250 Austin TX * Galaxy Highland 10 * 6700 Middle Fiskville Rd Baltimore MD * AMC White Marsh * 8141 Honeygo Blvd. *Moongoddess Charlotte NC * Regal Phillips Place * 6911 Phillips Place Ct. Chicago IL * AMC River East * 322 E Illinois St *PaulzLawlz Cincinnati OH * Showcase Milford * 500 Rivers Edge Drive Cleveland OH * Richmond Town Square * 631 Richmond Road Dallas TX * Studio Movie Grill – Dallas * 11170 N. Central Expressway Denver CO * Regal UA Pavilions * 500 16th St. Suite 310 Detroit MI * AMC Star Southfield * 25333 W 12 Mile Road Houston TX * Regal Edwards Marqe Cinema * 7600 Katy Freeway Indianapolis IN * AMC Castleton Square * 6020 E. 82nd St. Kansas City MO * AMC Town Center * 11701 Nall Ave. Las Vegas NV * Brenden Palms * 4321 W. Flamingo Rd. Miami FL * Regal South Beach * 1120 Lincoln Road Milwaukee WI * Marcus Majestic Ultrascreen Cinema * 770 North Springdale Rd Minneapolis MN * AMC Rosedale 14 * 850 Rosedale Center New Orleans LA * AMC Elmwood Palace * 1200 Elmwood Park Blvd. Norfolk VA * Regal MacArthur Center Stadium * 300 Monticello Ave. Suite 330 evil_j3sus Philadelphia PA * Ritz Five * 214 Walnut Street Phoenix AZ * Harkins Tempe Marketplace * 2000 E. Rio Salado Pkwy Pittsburgh PA * Carmike Galleria 6 * 1500 Washington Road PburghAbsurd (E_Phoenix) Portland OR * Regal Lloyd Mall * 2320 Lloyd Center Mall Raleigh-Durham NC * Regal North Hills * 4150 Main @ North Hills St. Sacramento CA * Century Stadium 14 * 1590 Ethan Way Salt Lake City UT * Megaplex Gateway * 165 S. Rio Grande San Antonio TX * Santikos Silverado * 11505 W. Loop 1604 @ Bandera San Diego CA * Regal Edwards Mira Mesa * 10733 Westview Parkway San Francisco CA * AMC Van Ness 14 * 1000 Van Ness kylethehobo Seattle WA * Regal Meridian 16 * 1501 7th Ave. St. Louis MO * Wehrenberg Des Peres 14 Cine * 12701 Manchester Rd. Tampa FL * Regal Citrus Park Stadium 20 * 7999 Citrus Park Town Center Mall Washington DC * AMC Mazza Gallerie * 5300 Wisconsin Ave. NW GenevaC (gconventional) West Palm Beach FL * Muvico Pompano 18 * 2315 N. Federal Highway 3/18 screenings 'Hartford CT * AMC Plainville * 220 New Britain Road' Honolulu HI * Regal Dole Cannery * 735 Iwilei Road Los Angeles, CA * The Landmark * 10850 West Pico Blvd Paula New York NY * Regal E-Walk * 247 W 42nd Street Orange County CA * Irvine Spectrum 21 * 65 Fortune